Zaren Kar
Brief Description Of Titles: Warlord, Deciever, And Traitor. Youth: Zaren's Date Of Birth And Family Is Unkown, And Filled With Mystery. But He Was Known To Get Into Multiple Fights, Though. Rumors Would Say He Was A Part Of A Clan ; But Rumors Would Also Say, He Was A Merciless Bandit. Middle Ages: Zaren Spent A Lot Of Time As A Mercenary, For The Rich. But Tended To Mostly Take Jobs, That Had To Do With Nevreans, And After Doing A Job For Them: He Was Known To Intimidate Them, So He Got More Than What Was Agreed On. He At Some Point Got A Job, That Changed His Entire Life. Time As A Steward: He Used His Intimidation Ability, To Control The Lower Ranking Council Members Into Doing His Bidding, And Used Deception To Control The High Councillor. After Some Time He Gained Control Over The Guard, And Ordered Them To Search For Any Memer Sabi No Wa, And For Them To Bring Them To Him. His Arrest: When The High Councilor Found Out About The Order He Made Against The The Sabi No Wa, She Recalled The Guards, That Were Staying Out Of It. Zaren Found This Out, When He Recognized The Building He Was In Was Surrounded By Soldiers, And Guard Alike. He Was Sentenced For Life, For Deception + Intimidation Of The Council + And For Ordering A Hit On A Culture. His Escape: Zaren Found A Transmission Device In His Cell, That He Used To Call In Back Up. Shortly After: He Heard Fighting, And Saw A Soldier Fight His Way To His Cell. He Was Handed Over His First Set Of Heavy Armor, And Handed His Sword. After, That: He Fought His Way Out, And Saw The Extraction Ship That Was Sent For Him. As He Watched The Fighting, He Recognized His Allies WereFailing ; But He Managed To Escape. After He Was On The Control Ship: He Was Given The Rank Of Commander. Notes: * He Has A Strong Dislike In Nevreans. * Date Until Escape: 7123-8345. * He Did At Some Point Get Combat Training. * He has multiple bounties on him ; but barely anyone can take him on & most fear him. * Rarely he leads nevreans (Those, that slightly follow the Sabi-No-Wa's motives ; only turning to something in the opposite direction (still dye feathers (Only red) ; but do worse things than what the Out Ring does), in small groups ; he is known to send them into areas, that are more dangerous, than they can handle. # He is easy to enrage, which is the main cause & reason for his nickname, "Bringer of Destruction" ; he tends to be the last one standing after he's calmed. Notes Found In Places He's Been In: Found In His Home: "Does Drago https://vilous-fandom.wikia.com/wiki/Drago Know? - Jakk http://vilous.net/wiki/Jakk ; No... I Doubt It, And I Don't Think He Would Want To. - Shigu Soldier" Found In A Camp: "Found A Nevrean, Possibly Juddahttp://vilous.net/wiki/Judda ; Better Make Sure The Contractor Gives Me Extra, For This.." Found In A Crashed Ship: "Someone ; Or Something Has United The Factions... Tal Hasn't Been United For As Long As I've Been Alive... I Can't Even Get Help From Those Bandits... My Allies Are Losing, The Rooters We Got To Help Us, Are Terrible In A Fight! - Commander Kar To Anonymous" Category:Northern Sergal Category:Western Sergal Category:Sergal Category:Male Category:Non-Canon __FORCETOC__